The Rings
by MischievousFun
Summary: Harry ends up staying part of his summer in the castle, while other students are away, enjoying their vacations and blissfully oblivious to the situation. Through a twisted series of events Severus and Harry are forced into marriage. SLASH HPSS


Summary: Harry ends up staying part of his summer in the castle, while other students are away, enjoying their vacations and blissfully oblivious to the situation. Through a twisted series of events Severus and Harry are forced into marriage. How will they survive if they hate each other's guts? That's a good question. Let's find out!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. You know the drill: I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Rings**

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

Harry sat in his cupboard under the stairs gazing upon the picture of his parents. He sat curled up in the little cot he called his bed, wondering what it would be like to have a real family. Certainly, they would love him and he would have his own room. They would not beat him and he would happily do chores for them. His mother would kiss him on the cheek and tell him she loved him every day, and his father would tell stories about his marauder days as a Gryffindor and they would all laugh. He would always have enough to eat and his mother would make him pancakes in the morning, while his father made the coffee and read the morning newspaper. Everything would be perfect.

Harry sighed and put the picture back into the loose floorboard under his cot, where he kept his most precious possessions: his parent's picture, letters from Sirius and his friends, his quill, and his wand. If Aunt Petunia found his hiding place, she would destroy his only keepsake of his parents, as well as all his other possessions. No matter how much Harry wished he would never have to come back to the Dursley's ever again, he had nowhere else to go. Students simply were not allowed to stay at Hogwarts during the summer, and no matter how much Harry had pleaded with Dumbledore, the old wizard would not make an exception.

Every year, the week before summer vacation started, Harry would go up to talk to Dumbledore in his office. His latest conversation, which occurred about a month ago, went like this:

"Sir…" Harry nervously began as always.

"Harry," Dumbledore said gently, gazing intently into the young boys emerald eyes. "I know what you want, but I'm afraid the answer has not changed. I'm sorry."

"But sir," Harry fidgeted.

"I really like it here, and I was hoping I could just stay in the castle. I wouldn't bother anyone. I'll stay in the dormitories and I'll only come out for meals!" Harry ranted incessantly.

Harry had never told anyone the truth about the Dursley's. He never told anyone of the beatings he received on a regular basis, never told anyone about the scars, and never told anyone about the way he was starved. Partially, it was because he didn't want to talk about it, but mostly he was afraid. He was scared of what people would do, and embarrassed of what they would think of him. Just the thought of telling anyone left him feeling dread in the pit of his stomach. So instead, Harry just said that the Dursley's weren't particularly fond of him and that he did not like spending time with them.

Dumbledore sighed and looked up at Harry with tired eyes, "Harry, it's against school policies. There will barely be anyone around and no one would be able to watch over you."

As Harry was about to tell Dumbledore that he could take care of himself, the wizard spoke again.

"I would let you stay if I could; if it was in your best interest. It is time that I tell you the truth. Do you really think I care about the school policies? I'm the headmaster, I could change them-"

"Then why-"

"My boy, this is safer for you." Dumbledore looked into Harry's confused eyes. "Keeping you hidden in the muggle world keeps you safe from Voldemort's attacks. He will not be able to find you at your guardian's house."

"But sir, wouldn't I be safe at Hogwarts as well?" Harry questioned hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. With all the teachers gone, not to mention myself, the wards will not be enough if the dark lord decided to attack. And he would attack Harry. It would be a perfect opportunity for him. You would be alone, unguarded, and unprotected."

Harry had left Dumbledore's office feeling defeated.

Staying at the Dursley's over the summer meant three months of misery. Harry spent it counting the days until he could once again get on the Hogwarts express, and return to the only place he had ever called home.

Harry looked at his old alarm clock which sat on the floor next to his bed. The time read 11:59pm. The reason the Dursley's allowed him this piece of technology was so Harry can wake up bright and early, meaning 4am, and start the morning chores. Usually Harry would go to sleep much earlier, but tonight was special. Tonight, he would give up a few hours of sleep.

As he stared intently at his alarm clock, it was suddenly July 31. Harry smiled sadly and whispered "Happy Birthday" for he was now 17 years old.

As he stared at his alarm clock, tears blurred his vision. He deeply wished there was someone out there in the world that loved him, someone who would share this moment with him, someone that would wish him a happy birthday and hug him. Of course, his friends Ron and Hermione did care about him, and there was his godfather, Sirius, but none of them were there with him and he wouldn't be seeing any of them any time soon. Like any other birthday, no one would buy him a cake or birthday candles, and he wouldn't receive any presents or cards.

Harry chuckled sadly. It was ironic how everyone wanted to meet the Boy Who Lived, but no one bothered to wish him a happy birthday, no one bothered to visit him in his misery, and no one bothered to do a single thing for him. But everyone expected this one adolescent boy to save the world, defeat Voldemort, and fight of all their enemies. The Boy Who Lived eventually fell asleep while contemplating his life situation.

* * *

Severus swiftly navigated through the dudgeons and up to the headmaster's office. Though it was late and Severus had been getting ready for bed, the headmaster has owled him and asked Severus to come up to his office right away.

Annoyed, Severus entered the headmaster's office and glared at the old man sitting behind his desk and looking thoughtfully out the window.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore said as he turned towards the potions master. "Have a seat."

Severus begrudgingly sat down, keeping his glare in place.

"No thanks," Severus said as the headmaster started to pull out a candy box. Dumbledore had a habit of offering a lemon drop to anyone, every time they visited him.

"I am sorry about the lateness of the hour Severus" Dumbledore stated apologetically. "But I had no choice. I was intending on delivering the packages myself, but something of much greater importance has come up."

Severus sat waiting for further explanation.

"Tomorrow is Harry's birthday. I was going to pay him a visit and make sure he received this package from Mr. Black, and this package from me," Dumbledore explained as he pulled out two packages from under his desk.

"Why do I have to deliver the packages to Potter?" Severus spat. "The boy can surely wait until school resumes in a month."

Though Severus had great respect for the old man, he despised Potter and his father. Potter disrespected him in class and could never do anything right, just like his father. James and his friends had developed a habit of torturing Snape by playing cruel tricks on him, back when he was a student and he would never forgive them for the daily humiliation they had caused him.

"Severus, I am asking you for a favor. I would really appreciate it if Harry received these packages," Dumbledore stared intently at the potions master.

"Fine," Severus reluctantly agreed. Dumbledore was Severus's closest friend and if it really was important to the headmaster, then he would do it, like it or not.

"Thank you, Severus," the old man stared at him sadly. "I shall leave immediately; I have much work to do. You know what to do in case I do not return."

Severus's eyes slightly widened in shock, "You found another one?" he whispered. "Let me go with you. I will help you destroy it!" Severus leaned forward in his chair.

"No. You know what would happen if Voldemort found out you helped me. He would murder you," Dumbledore bluntly stated.

Severus cringed at the word murder. His life as a spy was a risky one, but he knew it was necessary to have an inside glimpse at Voldemort's plans. Currently Severus was trying to learn the location of the horcruxes. Though he had heard a few vague references, they still had no idea how many horcruxes existed.

"I must leave now," Dumbledore said as he stood up and handed the packages to Severus. "Go!"

Severus exited the headmaster's office and walked down to the dungeons, putting the packages down on his desk. He glared at them.

_Why must I deliver these to Potter? The boy is spoiled rotten and conceited. Always enjoying the limelight, conducting interviews with The Prophet, basking in the attention of others… The boy has everything he could ever want. He'll receive tons of presents from his family and friends and he will have a huge party. Two packages won't make any difference to the spoiled brat._

But Severus had promised to deliver the packages, and despite his loathing towards the boy, he would keep his promise.

* * *

Harry heard the familiar faint beeping noise of his alarm clock and immediately got up to turn it off. He groaned as he sleepily pulled on his baggy sweats and his stained shirt. All his clothes were hideous and ruined pass-me-downs from Dudley, which were reluctantly given to him by Aunt Petunia.

Harry quietly set about doing his morning chores, which included cleaning the two bathrooms, dusting the house, doing the laundry, and making breakfast. Harry finished his chores by 7am as always, and quickly left to sit in his cupboard. He just wanted to be alone on his birthday so that no one could make it worse than it already was.

He heard his aunt leave to drive Dudley to summer school, as the fat idiot had failed all his classes once again. Shortly after, Uncle Vernon also left for work. Harry crept out of his "room". He was determined to do something special for his birthday.

_I won't go hungry on my birthday! I'll have a proper breakfast just this once, and maybe some chocolate ice cream. Just this once… I deserve it. They won't ever find out._

The Dudley's never gave Harry a meal. Harry would always receive scraps and leftovers that they gave him at the end of the day as they all went to bed. Sometimes they forgot and other times they starved him for a few days if he did something wrong, which happened often.

Harry made himself a large sandwich and put everything he could think of in the sandwich. He happily finished eating it and drank a large glass of milk. Carefully, he cleaned up his plate and cup and took out the chocolate ice cream. He smiled happily as he took the lid off and put one scoop of ice cream in his cup. Suddenly, Harry heard the front door slam and heavy footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

Harry jumped and scrambled towards his cupboard, knocking over the ice cream. Inside the cupboard Harry squeezed his eyes shut, heart pounding in his chest_. Please just go away; please don't notice the ice cream._

A minute went by and he heard nothing. Harry carefully opened the cupboard door. He could see Uncle Vernon's fat back facing him.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon screamed turning purple with rage. Harry quickly shut the cupboard door.

"Get over here! You hear me? Or I will beat you to a pulp!" Vernon screamed.

Knowing that if he didn't come out, it would just be worse, Harry put on a defiant face, conjured up all his courage, and walked up to his uncle.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked nervously.

"How dare you eat the ice cream? You fat pig! You selfish freak! That ice cream is for my son Dudley and you dare eat it! We feed you, we let you live here, and this is how you repay us? By stealing from our son?" Vernon spat venomously.

"No, Uncle Vernon. It's just that it's my birthday and I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong! You thought that just because it's your birthday, you can steal? Freaks like you don't deserve anything for their birthday! All you care about is yourself! You're just like you parents!"

Harry's temper flared up, "Don't you dare saying anything about my parents! You're not even a millimeter as good as they were!"

"Why you!" Vernon grabbed Harry by the shirt and slammed him against the kitchen wall. "I'll teach you respect.

Harry closed his eyes as he saw Vernon's fist flying at his face.

The first blow shocked him and a moment later he felt the excruciating pain as the fist made contact with Harry's nose. The sickening cracking noise was followed by blood gushing out of his nose. Harry's glasses snapped in half. They fell to the kitchen floor, lenses shattering as his uncle stomped on them.

Then Uncle Vernon punched him in the stomach. Hairy keeled over and fell to his knees about to be sick. Vernon grabbed Harry's wild hair and threw him to the ground. He repeatedly started to kick the helpless boy in the ribs.

The pain was unbearable and Harry struggled to stay conscious. Blackness was closing in on his vision and he was aware of the faint grunt that would escape him every time he was kicked. His eyesight was blurry and red from the blood, and he vaguely heard a voice yelling in the background as a black figure raced towards him and knocked his uncle aside. Then the world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first time writing a Harry Potter fan fiction. I've read a lot of them and I love Severus and Harry together. They are just so sexy! This story is going to be a romance! I'm so excited! haha Please tell me if you like the story and if I should continue writing it or just stop. You don't have to review of course, but since this my first chapter I need to know if this story is any good and if anyone wants to read it, so reviews, as of now, are greatly appreciated. Reviews would actually be encouraging you guys. Critical reviews and feedback are welcome! **


End file.
